


Dance a Little Dance with Me

by blue_veins



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alex is a romantic, dancing together in your own home, soft all the way down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Ben comes home to find all the furniture moved around, turns out Alex had plans for the evening.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dance a Little Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Look, Alex said he liked Glenn Miller, whom I also enjoy, and of course was listening at 1am and had to write something so soft i can barely stand it. Hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> Please listen to [Moonlight Serenade](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUKHd2OlFVI) if nothing else. It just conveys the Somft so well.

Ben opened the door to the flat, and entered the main room to find the lights dimmed; the only light filtering through the window on the other side of the room. Glenn Miller was playing from Alex's open laptop tucked over on the side table, along with the rest of the furniture, leaving the middle of the room open. It was one of the faster songs, one with a bit more of that swing to it. (Ben enjoyed the music but couldn't remember titles to save his life.) He was just about to call out to Alex when a hand wrapped around his waist, grasping his free hand, to pull him out into the open space. Ben went easily as soon as he realized what was happening.

Ben started to laugh as Alex swung him around the room, nothing too elaborate, but more than just shifting their feet. Alex absolutely spun him round more than once. Alex really was quite good, and it was nice to see him smiling right along with him, bright and happy. This continued until the song switched to one of the slower ones (might be called Moonlight Serenade, but he wasn’t positive) and Alex slowed their dance to match, pulling Ben close.

Ben smiled fondly, "You're certainly in a mood." 

Alex winked, "Just wanted to dance with my favorite partner." 

Ben leaned back with the force of his cackle, "Liar. You know I'm not the best dancer." 

Alex's expression went soft, "I didn't say dance partner."

Ben felt his expression match Alex's, and he slid his hand from Alex's shoulder to cup his cheek. Alex's eyes closed briefly as he leaned into the touch. "You're my favorite, too, you know."

Alex leaned in and rested his cheek along Ben’s shoulder, wrapping his arms tight around him as they swayed to the music, voice muffled but still audible over the music, “I know.”

Ben left a kiss in his hair, hugging him just as tight. They danced the evening away, and Ben couldn’t think of a better way to pass the time with his favorite partner. 


End file.
